war of the whitehaired bishounen
by Corvus Cruentus
Summary: Currently on Hiatus at Ch. 4. Not like anyone has read this in years anyway.
1. It all starts with this

Dante, Sephiroth, Vicious, Amidamaru, Ryou Bakura, Sessho-maru, and Zechs Marquis are property of their respective owners and creators. If you want to look anything like them, than dye your long hair white and hope you don't have wrinkles. And I'm using my bi-eye throughout this story, so anything said under the catagory of hot and sexy is because it's true (In other words, I'm taking the perspectives of both genders for this, idiot people who don't understand things)  
  
*********************************************************  
  
War of the White-Haired Bishounens  
  
It was a gloomy afternoon in an old possessed castle. There were no living residents roaming about, save for one. The man-for-hire was busy slashing away at freaky mannequins with his father's sword Sparda, when one of the mannequins, dressed in a postal uniform, tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Message for Mr. May Cry," the puppet said  
  
"yeah. thanks. Oh, and one more thing," he said as he smashed it into pieces, "the name's Dante." Curious as to why he had received a letter from an unknown source, and why a mannequin had delivered it to him anyway. Opening up the envelope, he unfolded the paper and began reading.  
  
"Dear Mr. Dante  
If you would like a chance to prove that you are indeed your father's son, then come to the city of Midgar tomorrow at high noon. If you decline, Trish shall be slaughtered. Good day to you."  
  
"Who the hell does this crackpot think he is?" Dante growled as he thrust his sword behind him into another puppet. "Fine, I'll go, but you'd better be strong whoever you are, for I will rip your heart out through your back when I beat you," he said as he swung his sword around 360 degrees, his hair bellowing outward as the blade sliced through multiple mannequins.  
  
*************************************************  
  
While all this took place, another white-haired superpower was wandering around aimlessly near the town of Wutai. His gladiator-style armor glowing with materia stones, which overlaped his black clothes, he looked like an ancient emperor brought back to life, young and handsome as a legend. Sitting down on a step to eat a bento, he pulled out a copy of "Love Hina" and read it while he ate, laughing between bites.  
  
"Life sure is dull without any purpose," Sephiroth mused as he watched Yuffie show some kids how to use shuriken, "and since nobody know's that I'm alive, it's as if I'm just another person among the residents of this town." As he continued reading the manga, he heard a sound behind him. Expecting it to be somebody bumming off him, he pulled out Masamune and sliced the legs off his intruder, which turned out to be a simple messenger.  
  
"Oops, did I hurt you?" he mused as he looked at the insane expression on the messenger's face. He clearly had not expected to have his legs taken off. "I'll fix you up," sephiroth said as he cast curaga on the man's legs, which grew back the missing feet.  
  
"WHHHHAAAAAA???" was all that came out of the messenger's mouth as he looked down at the feet on his body and the ones he had just lost, right next to each other. "Holy @#$%, what'd you do that for?"  
  
"You have your legs, so you're fine," sephiroth answered, "Now, do you have a message for me?"  
  
"I shouldn't even give it to you, but since I still can walk, I'll let it pass. Ahem. you've been requested by an unknown sponser to go to the midgar ruins to fight in a tournament of some sort. These were the only details I was givin. Now I shall take my leave," he said as he ran away from the hotness that is sephiroth. Now there was only one question left to be asked: "What should I wear for the fight?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
That's it for now. Remember the legal stuff, 'cause I'm not putting it again. Now, straight from Shaman King, Amidamaru.  
  
Amida: "sup dawgs"  
  
Yasha: "Amidamaru will be helping me with the story, since Yoh left him for Anna"  
  
Amida: "Hey, that makes me sound gay"  
  
Yasha: "that's why I said it, haha" *recieves head slashing from amida's swords* "I'll shut up now"  
  
Amida: All this and more next episode. See ya 


	2. welcome the contestants

The legal stuff has already been said, so it's time to begin part deuce of "War of the White-Haired Bishounen". Sephiyasha: "Hey Amidamaru, I got some good reviews from some adoring fans"  
  
Amida: "ah, my public loves me"  
  
Sephi: "Hey, those are my fans!" *beats Amida down with giant foldout fan* "learn your place, slaveman"  
  
Amida: "technically, I'm not a man. I'm a ghost."  
  
Sephi: "Really now? Wanna sneak into the girl's locker room?"  
  
Amida: "What the hell!?? Okay." ^_^  
  
**************************************************  
  
The ruins of Midgar: this city used to be a haven for criminals and people not wanting to be found. It was one of the largest cities on the FF map until WEAPON's devastating attack upon it, which killed Shinra Co's President and CEO Ruffus Shinra. After the attack, the city became abandoned, and soon was overrun with flora and beasts of many sorts. One day, the property, still owned by what little was left of Shinra, was purchased from them by an unknown buyer. He has left it the way it was, and has of late been seen roaming around the ruins with odd machines. His current whereabouts are unknown, and his time spent within the ruins is also uncatagorized.  
  
"So that's where I'm going to then?" Dante sighed as the computer aboard his plane finished giving it's info. It was two hours before he was supposed to arive at his destination, and he was flying over an open ocean. So far there was no sign of any ruins.  
  
"It better be nearby, or else. damn, what if he was telling the truth? What if he does try to kill Trish? I can't let that happen. hey, is that it?" he thought as he flew into an increasingly darkening air space. Sure enough, the dead city began to come into view, along with the mountain range behind it. So he started to take the plane down, landing to a stop at the outer gate. Leaving the cockpit, he walked to the opening which had been blasted through the solid doors of "section 6".  
  
"Man, this place gives me the creeps. Where is everyone?" he mumbled as he realized the obviousness of his question, and became relieved that only he had heard it. "This place sure is huge. And overun with almost everything in existance," he thought outloud again as he checked the bearings on "Ebony and Ivory", his two demon handguns. Cocking them, he swung around and fired into seemingly open space, that was before a strange robot fell to the floor in pieces.  
  
"If this is all I'm up against, I might as well just go home. This place is a dump," Dante mused as he holstered his guns and made for the exit. But somebody else was walking through the opening as it came into sight. The figure looked similar to Dante, but his hair was much longer, and so was his sword, a massive Katana with several gems implanted in the handle. His clothes consisted of silver armor mixed with loose black garments, quite the contrast with the tight red leather the Dante was sporting.  
  
"And you would be.?" Dante inquired  
  
"My name is Sephiroth. Was it you who invited me to this wasteland?"  
  
"I was gonna ask you that. That's quite a sword you have there," Dante said.  
  
"Masamune is the ultimate sword on this planet. Nothing can match it's power," sephiroth replied  
  
"Hmmm, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Meet Sparda, legendary sword of the Dark knight of the same name. It's power is more than enought to beat you."  
  
"You wanna find out, half-demon?" A new voice entered, belonging to a third white-haired bishounen (the fun never ends), wearing a royal white Japanese Kimono with an armor plate across the chest and some kind of furry thing over his right shoulder. The outfit was finished with two swords, one katana and one two-sided blade emiting an evil essence.  
  
"Stay out of this, imputent one. This shall be a battle between our blades," Sephiroth growled as he drew Masamune, likewise Dante drew Sparda, and lunged at each other dramaticaly. Both swords were swung, striking each other mid-way and sliding down to the hilts, sparks flying all over the two warriors. Blades seperating from each other, Dante drew his guns, rapid- firing at sephiroth as he blocked bullets with Masamune.  
  
"Bastard, you've broken the swordsman's code. For this you shall be incinerated." Sephiroth said as he sheathed his sword behind his back, and unleashed a firaga attack on Dante, who was quick to sidestep the attack, before bumping into a fourth figure.  
  
"Stop this fighting immediately," The figure said. This person was devoid of white hair, although he was still a bishounen (quizilla.com said so, mwahahaha), and was shrouded within a humongous black trenchcoat. "The tournament hasn't begun yet."  
  
"What tournament?" Dante said as he sheathed Sparda and his guns.  
  
"The tournament I've affectionately called "War of the white-haired Bishounen."  
  
"What??!" The third white-haired being gasped nonchalently. "The likes of you against a demon is unheard of, even if one of you is a half-demon."  
  
"Quiet Sessho-maru, or I'll do you-know what." The figure said as he now hovered above the deadly dog demon, making him wince "And now, let me introduce the rest of the contestants: Cowboy Bebop's Vicious, Shaman King's Amidamaru (he's a ghost), Yu-gi-oh's Ryou Bakura (evil version), and Gundam Wing's Zechs Marquise, who's so blonde that he's white. These are your fellow contestants who have willingly accepted my invitation for combat. You three on the other hand, you wouldn't have bothered touching the subject unless there was some motivation, which I have given each of you."  
  
"The only motivation I needed was a challenge," Sephiroth said, "As long as there is at least one person among this group who is strong enough to take me on, I shall gladly accept."  
  
"It doesn't matter now, for in a mere hour you shall be combating against each other with select weapons that I shall be providing you. For now, just wait for noon to come, and I shall return then. Goodbye for now." And with that, he shot off into the distance of the ruins, vapor trail behind him.  
  
"Damn you, whoever you are." Dante mumbled as he watched the figure vanish into the distance. "He feels strong, especially if he can frighten that demon. who was that guy?"  
  
As he walked over to the side to sit down, the one known as Sephiroth spoke to him: "We will continue our match later, and I shall be the victor, mark my words half-demon, I shall be the victor."  
  
**********************************  
  
Alright, another chapter done. Gawd, that took way too long. Amidamaru must have died again waiting for it to finish.  
  
Amida: "No, I'm still here, just getting ready to die again. But what's this you say about the chapter being finished?"  
  
Sephi: "I finished it. And you'll have a part next chapter too, just like I promised."  
  
Amida: "How will the matches procede?"  
  
Sephi: "you'll find out next chapter." 


	3. more white hair and a loony

Sephi: "Part three has begun at long last. Amidamaru, where are you?"  
  
Amida: "making out with my ghost chic." *moans heard from background*  
  
Sephi: "Yo, take that outside, we don't need you doing that in here."  
  
Amida: "YOH!?? WHERE ARE YOU???" *floats around madly searching for his lost shaman*  
  
Sephi: ".He's not gonna be commenting for me today, due to emotional trauma. So instead, somebody else from the story shall join us for this chapter." *rummages through box* "And taking over for Amidamaru is. Sephiroth  
  
*Sephiroth walks into the room*  
  
Sephiroth: "What do you request of me master?"  
  
Sephi: "I don't own you or anything like that. Just hang out while I write this and look pretty for the ladies." *Pack of fangirls (plus one fanguy) appear out of nowhere and swoon*  
  
Sephiroth: *pulls out Masamune* "Don't make me use this!"  
  
Sephi: "On to the story now."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
War of the White-Haired Bishounen: Part treize (Gundam wing humor, sucks huh?)  
  
The mysterious dark man who was hosting the tournament was pondering whether he should have an all out melee or paired matches, when his assistant walked in with his clothes in taters.  
  
"Sir, the warriors are becoming restless. Shouldn't we begin the tournament now?"  
  
"Idiot assistant, there's still a minute to go. And I don't know how to procede with the match. I may be really evil around people, but I can never make a solid choice. Now go away so I can think."  
  
"But sir."  
  
"No buts minion." The trenchcoat man said, "Go to your room and stay there until I need you for something important. Infact, go kill yourself, because I have no further need for you. In fact, I never needed you in the first place, so just die will ya."  
  
"Umm, then why did you hire me in the first place?"  
  
"Because I felt like it, monkey face."  
  
"Hey, just because my mom was a chimp doesn't mean you can tease me like that (.I don't wanna know what his dad was smoking.), and one thing before I commit suicide: What the hell's your name?"  
  
"Why minion, it's quite simple" he said as he opened a trap door under the assistant's feet and he fell into a pit filled with scarabs from "The Mummy". "My name is Sephiyasha. I am the guy writing this fanfiction as we speak, and I am the ultimate being in the universe."  
  
*Sephiroth smacks Sephiyasha upside the head*  
  
Sephiroth: "What??? You mean that you're the evil guy who scares Sessho- maru? Damn, that guy must be a major wimp to be scared of you"  
  
*hot white-haired cast laughs in the background, minus sessho-maru*  
  
Sephiyasha: "Hey, don't diss the demon. He kicks ass. And this is just a fiction anyway. In reality, he'd kill me with one swift motion I'm sure."  
  
Amida: "Hey guys, can we get back to the fiction now?"  
  
Sephi: "oh yeah. on to the next scene then."  
  
*********************************************  
  
A minute was left before the tournament was to begin. The warriors were sitting around being bored. Dante was glaring at Sephiroth, as he did likewise back, and everyone was watching with unbelieveable interest.  
  
"Do you think they'll start attacking each other when the tournament starts?" Bakura asked  
  
"They'll probably kill each other right now if one or the other blinks funny." Zechs replied, sipping tea with a mountain of sugar in it.  
  
"Hey, you in love with sugar or somethin?" Vicious growled  
  
"I fight better if I'm on a sugar high. Trust me, it works better than any drugs."  
  
"Really?" Vicious and Bakura ask  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hmmm." *they toss several illegal drugs behind them and reach for a bag of sugar at their feet*  
  
Meanwhile, Dante has walked over to Sephiroth and squated down in front of him. Sephiroth's cold eyes stab into Dante's as they glare at each other murderously. Then as the tension hits a peak, Dante speaks.  
  
"When we fight, I want to be able to use all weapons at my disposal, and I want you to do the same."  
  
"Why's that?" Sephiroth asked  
  
"Because anyone can be a powerful swordsman, but to be a legendary warrior such as yourself, you must use all you have to win against someone as good as or better than you."  
  
"That's not entirely true. You see, what makes the warrior legendary is not how many things he uses to win, but how he breaks through the semingly unbeatable with nothing more than a single tool, such as his own power to fly, or a blade that is dulled against an army with superior firepower. And by the way, did you notice that two of our combatants don't use swords?"  
  
"Hmm? I never noticed." Dante mused. "musta slipped my mind. Or perhaps, I just didn't care."  
  
"fool, you will be defeated by your first opponent with that attitude." Sephiroth mused back. "I pity you, O moron of a thousand idiocies."  
  
"Kinda poetic, ain'tcha?"  
  
"If you wanna call it that."  
  
Suddenly, Sephiyasha emerged from the sky, and landed soundlessly next to the two warriors. This had the effect of making everyone fall backwards in fright because not only was he freaky, but they had been so focused on Dante and Sephiroth that they hadn't been expecting his sudden arrival.  
  
"Are you all ready to begin the tournament?" Sephiyasha asked  
  
"About time," Amidamaru groaned, "Another minute of waiting and I would have simply vanished to somewhere else."  
  
"My, aren't you an impatient ghost today," Sephiyasha mused (everyone is musing today), "And what about you Sessho-maru? You've been quite since I left. What's on your mind?"  
  
"..It's none of your business, let's just begin the fight already."  
  
"Fine then, shall I explain how this shall work?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, how else to you expect this thing to get going?" Dante chuckled."  
  
"Rrrriiiiggghhhttt. so then, first off, you'll all be paired onto twos, myself included, since there is an odd number, and."  
  
"Excuse me, but I heard that there was a tournament going on. May I intrude in on it?"  
  
At those words, another White-haired man dropped from the sky, wearing what looked like a large old English coat, and under it an old English suit, all crimsom and black. This man was not only White-haired, but white skinned too (albino white), and he carried a whip in his right hand (Kinky, ne?). He strutted over to the group, and bowed.  
  
"And who are you anyway?" Sephiyasha asked  
  
"My name is Juste Belmont, and I will beat all of you with this whip of mine, passed down from generations. I hope you don't mind me joining, because I'm not backing out."  
  
"Hmmm. Actually, this is perfect. Now I don't have to fight in the battles myself. So the battles shall start as follows: Dante/Zechs, Bakura/Vicious, Sephiroth/Amidamaru, and Sessho-maru/Juste. And now, let the War of the White-Haired Bishounen commence.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Sephi: .In the next chapter.. Muhahahahaha"  
  
Amida: "You are the essence of evil, you know that ne?"  
  
Sephi: "Duh, that's why I exist."  
  
Sephiroth: "Great, will it take you less than two weeks to write?"  
  
Sephi: "Why yes. Infact, there'll be another chapter up within two days."  
  
Dante: "you shitting me?"  
  
Sephi: "Watch yo language man. I wanna keep this thing PG-13 as long as I can.  
  
Amida: "see ya next episode" 


	4. Mythics vs Metal

I decided that in honor of the tournament, I shall simply sit to the side and watch the bishis battle it out with each other. Before I begin, I'd like to thank all the loyal readers who put up with my delays. I hope you like the outcomes. And if Sailorstarwinter happens to be reading this, I'm sure she's very happy with the bishis I threw in the mix (one of the reviewers calls them bishis, and I liked it, so I'm using it). On with the first round.  
  
******************************************************  
  
War of the White-Haired Bishounen part four: Mythics versus Metal  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sephiyasha stood on the roof of Shinra HQ, looking down upon the warriors with obvious glee. One thing he'd always dreamed of seeing was a war between the universe's most powerful warriors, and today he would see it. One question still was nagging at the back of his mind though...  
  
"Should I have had an all-out melee? Hmm... Nah, maybe next time."  
  
As the first two warriors approached the arena, he put his thoughts aside as he picked up a megaphone left over from the era of shinra (coughcaitsithcough), and with his most dramatic voice, announced the beginning of the match.  
  
"And now, being broadcast over universal television, the ultimate budokai ever held: the War of the White-Haired Bishounen. Eight of the universe's finest warriors will be fighting each other in a series of matches pitting them together in a vicious battle for their lives and integrity. They will have two options if they lose: either return home a disgrace, or die honorably to the hand of the victor. Who shall win? Who shall die? Who shall be heralded as a weakling?" *Fans universe-wide boo the final remark* "Ahh, shut yo mouths. Lets give it up for the first two warriors of the day: The man who's saved the world twice, already won the hearts of many, and can always have the last shot, Dante of Devil May Cry." *fangirls and two fanguys scream like there's no tomorrow* "And on the other end, he's fought so many previous wars that his hands are forever stained red, and he's even cheated death on one occasion. Please welcome The lightning count himself, Zechs marquis. Now, the battle shall begin in..."  
  
"Hey Zechs, don't expect to win against me. I know you can't possibly win." Dante roared from one end of the arena, which was made up of the entire area between sectors 6 and 7 of the midgar slums, trash and junk lying everywhere.  
  
"3..."  
  
"Don't be so cocky Dante. Remember what Sephiroth told you earlier about how you're too cocky? He's got a reputation for being right about that kinda stuff." Zechs yelled back  
  
"2..."  
  
"What do you have to fight with huh? I see a single pistol on your belt, and I have various guns, swords, and the Ifrit's gauntlets to top it off. You outta just give up now and go home to your woman. And by the way, expect her to kick you out of the house, wimpy." Dante taunted as he smirked at Zechs.  
  
"1..."  
  
"If that's your attitude, then perhaps I should pull out the big guns first off. Get ready to be rocked." Zechs replied as he reached for a small remote control on his belt by his gun.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Dante, expecting Zechs to draw his gun, lept to the side, drew both Ebony and Ivory, and launched several dozen bullets at the area where Zechs had been seconds before, then realizing that he had rushed him and was now on top of him, gun in his right hand, remote in his left. The gun was at Dante's eye as he ducked his head down, barely avoiding the shot though it grazed the top of his head. As he rolled behind Zechs, a mixture of white hair and blood fell to the ground where he had moved, and it was this clue alone that guessed Zechs into sidestepping as the demon handguns fired again into emptyness. Dante then realized that guns wouldn't work alone. He'd have to create a strategy to win this battle.  
  
"There's gotta be some way to stop him from moving just for a moment," he thought as he dodged several more bullets from Zechs' pistol, many hitting the ground just behind his feet. Suddenly he got an idea, spurring him to move in on him close enough to stab him with Sparda in spear mode. As an eighth bullet emptied out Zechs' gun, Dante spun around and rushed him, raising Sparda from behind him and thrusting it in front of him. The result was cataclysmic, and unexpected in all, much to the eyes of the observers of the match...  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sephiyasha was watching the entire match when his cell phone rang on the table next to him. Visually annoyed for having to be torn away from the action, he picked the phone up and answed it.  
  
"This is Sephiyasha, may I help you?"  
  
"Ahh, I was hopping that I'd be able to reach you, Mr. Sephiyasha. My name is Reno, and I have a business proposition for you in regards to the match."  
  
"Yes, about that match. I'm in the middle of it, so if you could call me back when it ends, I'll listen to everything you have to offer."  
  
"Agreed. This match is about to get much more interesting anyway. Check out what just happened." Reno said as he hung up, leaving Sephiyasha to wonder what at what proposition was so important to interupt him, and what had just happened below...  
  
***************************************************  
  
As the dust cleared from where Zechs had been standing, Dante thought he was hallucinating, but that would turn out to be wishful thinking after the dust had settled. Zechs had not been impailed, but instead an enourmous hand had come out from the ground and blocked the great sword from him, Sparda's blade only managing to penetrate part of the mechanical outside.  
  
"What the hell? How'd that get there?" Dante breathed. And as if Zechs had heard him, answered the question.  
  
"This is Talgeese, My mobile suit and gift from the late Trieze Kushurinada. It's predecesors helped me battle in the old days, now it shall help me again to defeat you. Prepare for battle Dante." And with those words, Talgeese rose from the ground. Zechs lept up to the cockpit of Talgeese and activated the machine's systems. Eyes glowing to life, the mecha pulled a beam sword from its shield and thrust it into the ground next to Dante. "Hmm... he didn't even flinch. I'll have to be serious about him then."  
  
"Oh man, how do I beat something so huge?" Dante thought as the sword rose from beside him and was thrust down again, this time aimed to kill, but he dodged to the side at the last second, drawing his guns, and firing demon bullets at the mobile suit. They didn't even scratch the armor. "Damn!" he thought as he dodged to the side as the vulcan guns in the head piece fired upon him, pocking the ground where he stood moments before, following him like Vash the Stampede to a plate of donuts. Hiding behind a lone pillar, Dante reached behind him for his shotgun, then thought otherwise and pulled out his grenade launcher.  
  
"This outta at least scratch you, ya royal pain." Dante yelled as he launched several grenades at the mobile suit, all making contact with it's armor, the sounds of twisting metal behind the cloud of smoke left from the explosions. But to Dante's dismay, Talgeese was still there, unfazed by the usually disasterous onslaught.  
  
"Fool, you can't possibly destroy the neo-titanium armor of this mobile suit. Remember what I said to you earlier? I was right wasn't I? And now you have nothing left to use against me. So what are you gonna do now, huh Dante?" Zechs taunted.  
  
"Heh, I think it's time to heat things up a bit." Dante said as he tossed the grenade launcher behind him and pulled the Ifrit's gauntlets out from behind his back and threw them onto his hands, flames igniting to form an ghostly glow in the darkness of dust. "Let's see your fancy armor stand up to THIS onslaught," he yelled as he lept into the air and plowed the gauntlets into the shin of Talgeese, burning the metal till it became molten. The flames began to spread, as the burn from the single point moved through most of the armor on Talgeese' leg.  
  
"What is this? Heat readings are off the chart... AAGH!" Zechs yelled as the status screen exploded in his face, sending shards of glass all over his face and arm. Out of reflex, he shot up the rockets, backing Talgeese away from Dante and his currently burning fists. "Damnit, where did he get that much power? And from a pair of gloves? I ended up underestimating this fool like I told him not to..." Turning on his speakers, Zechs spoke to Dante. "It's obvious that you're better than I thought, but those are only effective against me at short range. You'll have to rethink your strategy if you wish to beat me at this distance." Zechs yelled as he fired the vulcan guns at dante, who dodged all of them easily.  
  
"You'd better get better aim if you wanna hit me at that distance you know. Otherwise, it seems that both of us are handicapped." Dante mussed over the situation.  
  
"Hmph, not yet fool, I still haven't used my most powerful weapon yet..."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"What's he talking about?" Sephiyasha wondered as he watched the battle raging below. Activating his computer, he searched his database for all available information regarding Talgeese. What he found scared him beyond the brink. "He can't possibly be thinking of using that in this battle... could he?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
"What are you blubbering about ya monkey?" Dante yelled as Talgeese flew up into the air.  
  
"Are you ready Dante? Prepare for my ultimate Buster cannon." Zechs yelled as Talgeese grabbed the object behind it's right shoulder which at the time Dante had assumed was simply there for show. Now he knew better. Within moments, the rifle literally split itself in half, and electrical currents began flowing throught the two halfs, until they reached the end of the barrel where they began to coagulate into a mass of yellow light.  
  
"No you fool, you'll blow us all to kingdom come with that thing! Don't fire it!" Sephiyasha yelled as he ran onto the balcony on top of the old Shinra HQ building.  
  
"I'LL SEND YOU TO THE BOWELS OF HELL DANTE." Zechs yelled as he fired the cannon straight at Dante, it's beam moving faster than the eye could see.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sephiyasha screamed as the beam smashed into the ground, obliterating everything that was in it's way and near it.  
  
"GYAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU SEE, I WIN!" Zechs gloated, seeing the entire area obliterated before his eyes. Then from the burst, a new figure caught his eye. And it was coming straight through the beam itself. "WHAT THE HELL...IS THAT THING?" he gasped. It looked demonic, and seemed to be made of molten rock, and it moved as fast as the beam was moving. With a horendous crunch, it plowed through the cannon, the resulting explosion tearing Talgeese in half. As the lower half crashed to the ground, the demon-like creature landed behind it and fell to it's knees, and only then did Dante return to his human form. As he looked behind him at the damaged mobile suit, Zechs crawled out from the rubble, torn and bleeding. His left arm was bent at an odd angle, and his face was covered in red. His hair was dripping red as well, and tainted of it. With a final gasp, he fell to the ground, where he lay breathing heavily.  
  
"Damn, I can't believe that happened. What the hell did Dante do? It happened way too fast for me to tell... eh?" Zechs choked as a hand reached down for him, and as he looked up, he saw the hand was connected to Dante, who was smiling.  
  
"You alright Zechs?" Dante asked.  
  
"I hurt all over, how about you?" Zechs smirked as he took Dante's hand and let it pull him to his feet.  
  
"I knew you could take more than that assault. What do you usually do anyway?" Dante inquired.  
  
"Destroy hundreds of mobile suits in a single sweep. You?" Zechs asked  
  
"Destroy possessed mannequins by the hundreds."  
  
"Hey, when I get better, I wanna rematch."  
  
"You got it." Dante answered.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Holy shit, I thought this whole place was gonna be destroyed by that thing. Good thing it shorted out when it did." Sephiyasha breathed with relief as he flew down from the roof. As he landed silently, he made his way over to the two combatants, scowling as he did. "Zechs, what was that? You could have destroyed the entire city. We'd have had to end this tournament."  
  
"Is that such a shame? At least I fought my hardest. And a deal's a deal..." Zechs voice gradually lowered as he spoke, his tone turning more vicious.  
  
"Of course. She'll be fine, no sweat." Sephiyasha laughed (I'm so evil in this fic.). "Anyway, Dante's the winner, so lets get on with the second round of fighting: Bakura vs. Vicious. Will the combatants step forward?  
  
Bakura entered the mostly ruined area from one side and wavered a bit, like he was having an internal conflict with himself. At the other side, Vicious drew his katana and entered a fighting stance. A minute later, they were both prepared to battle to the death if necessary.  
  
"3...2...1... lets jam" Sephiyasha yelled. This made Vicious fall over backwards with sweatdrop overhead. This had the added effect of catching Bakura offguard, and he stared at Vicious' form for a moment before he stood up.  
  
"This fight is already over boy." Vicious said cooly as he rushed the possessed teen, blade in hand. In response, Bakura held his hands over his chest, and a golder ring with spear-heads, containing a pyramid with an eye inside, appeared from its invisible state.  
  
"I say we go to the shadow realm, where we can fight for more than our honor." Bakura laughed evily as the whole of the ruins, people included, were plunged into dark shadows. "If you lose here, no matter what, you will die. How do you like those stakes?"  
  
"I've died at the hands of a dead man once. I feel no fear." Vicious responded, making a slice at Bakura, who stepped to the side to avoid the blade. Drawing a card out of his pocket, he spoke an incantation: "Monster, heed my call, I summon thee, demolish all!". Immediately, a rotting beast emerged from the card and stood, eyes flashing red. "Shadow ghoul, attack this fool." He yelled, causing the monster at is command to lunge at Vicious. Assuming a new stance, Vicious sidestepped the assault, then spun with his blade extended out from him, only stopping after the blade had become heavy with monster entrails. The shadow ghoul, bleeding immensly, fell to the ground and rotted into it.  
  
"Was that the best you could come up with? I'd have had more of a challenge fighting flys." Vicious taunted as Bakura drew another card.  
  
"Dark Necrofear, Obliterate him now!" Bakura yelled as a blue monster that appeared to have been sewn together emerged from the card and charged at Vicious. A futile effort, resulting in its head sliced off by vicious' sword. Grinning like a psycho, vicious raised his sword level to Bakura's head, and advanced.  
  
"What will you do now boy? Your monsters aren't effective aganst me in the least," Vicious breathed, "I'll make you die slowly just for that injustice."  
  
"I believe, Vicious, that you've spoken my line," Bakura said, a grin forming on his face, "And as it seems that my cards won't defeat you, I'll have to get rid of you myself". At this point, Bakura reached into his pocket and withdrew a two cards, containing various blades on them.  
  
"I told you already, cards won't work against me." Vicious growled as he charged at Bakura, aiming for his heart.  
  
"SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" Bakura yelled as he released that power of one of his newly drawn cards. The effect was instant: Vicious froze as numerous light swords surrounded his body, paralizing him.  
  
"What trickery is this?" Vicious yelled, "How can I be immobile in this manner?"  
  
"It's called magic, you simple minded fool," Bakura laughed as he raised his second card into the air, "and this is what I'm gonna kill you with: Skull Axe, activate!. The card flashed, and when the blinding light faded, the card was replaced by an axe with a shrunken head behind the blade. Bakura advanced on Vicious, his eyes beginning to glow red.  
  
"And so ends the tale of Vicious, a flashy simple-minded coward that thought he could win against something as superior as me," he said as he stepped in front of Vicious, "Any last words before I chop off your head?"  
  
**************************************  
  
"Bravo, Bakura. I wasn't expecting this sort of comeback from you of all people," Sephiyasha mused as he watched the fight from Shinra HQ, "So lets see, if he wins, our deal was that I would get him this millenium puzzle he seeks. Humph, I didn't have to blackmail him even, although I'm certain he will not survive any further than this round." Checking the roster on his lap, he decided on the place for the third match to be held, based on who the next fighters would be. "Ah yeah, that will be perfect..."  
  
As Sephiyasha went over his roster, he failed to notice what was happening below in the arena.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Yes Bakura, I have several words for you: you will die when you strike me."  
  
"Surely you jest, you can't move any bit of yourself," Bakura laughed as he swung the axe into Vicious' neck. Blood spurted as Bakura laughed, and then as everyone watched in awe, Bakura fell to the ground, Vicious' katana sticking out his back through his heart. He was dead instantly.  
  
"Heheheh, I warned you fool," Vicious groaned as the light swords and skull axe vanished, dropping him to the ground in a heap.  
  
*************************************  
  
Amidamaru: "Dramatic..."  
  
Sephi: "Hell ya. Will Vicious be able to participate in the semi-finals? Find out next time.  
  
Sephiroth: "Hey Amidamaru, I'm gonna kick your ass next chapter"  
  
Amidamaru: "Hah, I will strike you down with my Buddha-Ghiri."  
  
Sephiyasha: next time on "Battle of the White-Haired Bishounen" 


End file.
